Twincest Is Life
by Shasha-nekogirl
Summary: Pequeños acontecimientos en la vida de dos gemelos , llamados Dasher y Dexter , los gemelos Dai , en donde hay todo tipo de situaciones , especialmente íntimas entre ellos dos. DasherxDexter Twincest
1. La clase

**¡Hiii! 3 Bueno , pues yo soy nueva aquí 3 , y pues pueden llamarme Shasha. ! ****Este es uno de mis primeros fics yaoi , titulado "_Twincest is Life"_ que trata sobre pequeños momentos (oneshots ) de la vida de mis perosnajes originales , un par de gemelos llamados Dasher y Dexter , los gemelos Dai. El fic , como el nombre bien indica , es twincest yaoi , es decir incesto entre gemelos , y aviso de que contiene lemon. Así que si no les agrada este género o simplemente no les intersa la historia , porfavor , simplemente no lean , gracias ! nn. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y espero que disfruten de esta primera histora , ¡Nos leemos! 3 -_Twincest rulz the Wolrd !!_- 33 xD**

**_OºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºO_**

**_Cáp.1 La Clase_**

**_Una simple clase del colegio , salvo que hay un nuevo profesor sustituto , después de inconvenientes en la clase por parte de los gemelos , este decide mandarlos al despacho del director , pero a Dasher no se le ocurre otra que dar su propia clase a su __"__estilo__"__ con su hermano._**

_**OºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºO**_

Era Lunes , ese fastidioso e inesperado día para Dexter que llegaba tras todos los fines de semana , el menor de los gemelos de verdad lo odiaba.

Estaban ya todos en el aula , hablando y farfullando entre sí como de costumbre , hasta que los alumnos se callaron en seco cuando escucharon un fuerte portazo que procedía de la puerta de la clase.

Era ese nuevo profesor sustituto , el que tan mala reputación traía consigo , muchos chicos habían escuchado por amigos y conocidosque había estado en diferentes colegios. De verdad era duro , conseguía parar a todo alumno gamberro y justamente había uno en esa clase , a veces dos , y todos sabían quienes eran esos , los gemelos Dai.

El profesor tenía pinta ya de cuarentón , con ese traje y esa corbata tan bien arreglada. Todos los alumnos del aula lo miraban fijamente y en silencio , por miedo a que si murmuraban por lo menos , el profesor les haría algo que no se imaginaban de lo horroroso que era. Cuando ya el hombre se encontraba tras su escritorio , dejó su maletín encima de este y comenzó a sacar papeles , de diferentes tamaños y de todos los colores. Cuando terminó alzó la cabeza hacia el alumnado , y repasando con la vista a cada uno , empezó a hablar.

-Bien jóvenes alumnos , mi nombre es Peter Anderson , para ustedes el Señor Anderson- Se giró hacia la gran pizarra del aula y cogiendo una fina tiza blanca , empezó a escribir de lo que trataba su tema de estudio.-Seré su nuevo profesor sustito de biología , así que saquen sus libros que vamos a empezar con la lección. Al final de la semana haremos un examen que contará el 50 de la nota final de esta asignatura-

Un gran abucheo por parte del alumnado se escuchó en toda el aula y el Señor Anderson se acercó a su escritorio y dejo caer un gran y pesado libro en este , provocando un gran y estridente ruido.

-Por ese comportamiento , que sea el 80 de la nota final.- Concluyó el hombre.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡eso no es justo! , Usted no puede venir aquí como el rey y decirnos eso de pronto.- Gritó el menor de los gemelos , Dexter , que se levantó de su silla con el ceño fruncido mirando al profesor y las manos en las caderas.

-Vaya , vaya … así que usted es uno de los gemelos Dai , ¿No es así?- Habló el hombre muy serenamente desviando la vista hacia el compañero de al lado de Dexter, su hermano Dasher. -Y su nombre es … Dexter , el menor de ellos , ¿No?. Me contaron de ustedes , no obstante … ¡no toleraré esa clase de comportamiento mientras mi persona se ocupe de la educación de esta clase! , ¿Está claro señor Dai?- Acabó con un tono algo subido de volumen y amenazante que hizo que en toda el aula resonara por todo el silencio que allí había.

Dexter bufó con cierta molestia y se dejó caer otra vez en su silla , aparte con algo de miedo en el cuerpo por haberle hablado de esa manera tan brusca , por lo que se quedó muy quieto durante unos minutos , sin mirar a nadie , mientras su gemelo lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Oye Dexter! , ¿El profesor nuevo te asustó? ¡Que nenaza!- Dijo un chico del aula con un tono superficial y burlón y toda la clase empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras el menor de los gemelos se hundía mas en su silla avergonzado por aquello.

-¡¡Callaos todos!!- Gritó muy amenazadoramente Dasher levantándose de su silla y mirando a todos su compañeros.

Dasher no tenía muy buena reputación en el colegio , porque aun siendo bueno en los estudios , se metía en muchos problemas y casi todos ellos provocados por defender a su hermano de lo que decían a sus espaldas.

-¡Señor Dai! ¡Siéntese inmediatamente!- Aún el profesor Anderson elevando más la voz.

-Oblígueme usted si puede- Habló el mayor de los gemelos con una mirada muy desafiante , poco después se giró hacia aquel chico que había dicho eso de su hermano antes. -Quizá seas tú el nenaza- Prosiguió este acercándose hasta ese chico que ya no se ría , si no que tenía una expresión algo asustada. -Como vuelvas a decirle eso a mi hermano te parto la cara imbécil , ¿Ahora quién es el que tiene miedo?-

-¡Vete al infierno idiota!- Mencionó aquel chico escupiendo a Dasher , este en ese mismo instante lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme y alzó la otra mano en forma de puño.

-¡Pedazo niñato de … !- Gritó agresivamente Dasher.

Dasher ya iba a encajar su puño en la cara de ese chico , pero un instante antes sintió como lo tomaban del brazo que terminaba en puño y escuchó una voz que le era muy familiar.

-¡Basta Dash! , no merece la pena golpearle.- Su hermano gemelo Dexter estaba detrás de él impidiéndole que golpeara a ese chico , mirándole con sus tiernos ojos verdes , como siempre lo hacía , por lo que a Dasher no le quedó otra que soltar al muchacho.

-Pero Dex … Ah , ¡Está bien!.- El mayor soltó a su compañero y este se quedó hundido totalmente en su asiento , asustado por lo que hubiera llegado a pasar si Dexter no hubiera detenido a su hermano.

Acto después el profesor intervino saliendo de su sorpresa ante la acción de Dasher por defender a su gemelo.

-¡Señores Dai , acudan ahora mismo al despacho del director y cuéntenle lo que sucedió por sus actos agresivos!-

-Está bien , no hace falta alterarse. Total , yo no he hecho nada malo , solo lo que debía hacer , vamos Dex.- Se defendió Dasher metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros grisáceos.

Su hermano Dexter iba tras el , aunque se sentía extrañamente bien al saber que Dasher era capaz de meterse en problemas solo por defenderle a él , la hacía sentir como de alguna manera especial , cosa que también le entristeció porque en algún momento a Dasher le podrían hacer daño por su culpa. El menor de los gemelos también se extrañó al pensar el porque de esas conductas tan agresivas que mostraba su hermano solo por protegerle , pero después de todo , era lógico ya que eran hermanos ¿No?.

Dexter se paró en seco al recordar que evitó que su hermano le rompiera la cara , literalmente claro está , a aquel chico de la clase y como bien sabía él , Dasher aún andaba enfadado por eso. Queriéndole demostrar a Dasher que sabía defenderse el solo , Dexter agarró el gran libro de biología que había sobre una de las mesas de sus compañeros , y se lo arrojó a aquel muchacho dándole prácticamente en todo el rostro. Este enfadado por esto , lanzó otro objeto hacia los gemelos , aunque estos en un acto reflejo lo esquivaron y el libro impactó en la cabeza de una chica que había tras Dasher y Dexter. Esta lanzó otro objeto por el enfado iniciando así un tipo de guerra de objetos que el profesor en ese momento no podía parar.

-¡Venga , vamos!- Anunció el mayor de los gemelos agarrando del brazo a Dexter. Salieron corriendo del aula sin que nadie , ni el profesor mismo , los hubieran visto. Corrieron por los pasillos desiertos a causa de que todos los alumnos estaban en clases hasta llegar a los servicios mas alejados del aula para no levantar sospechas. Al entrar en estos , y ambos respirando agitados por la carrera , descansaron un momento.

-Dasher … tendríamos que estar … en el despacho del director …- Entrecortó Dexter sus palabras a causa de su respiración.

-Ni pienses que vamos a ir … quizás por saltarnos la clase sí , pero por casi partirle la cara a ese niñato imbécil por lo que dijo claro que no , me niego- Ya su gemelo recuperando su respiración normal.

En consecuencia a esas palabras , un leve sonrojo invadió las mejillas del menor de los gemelos Dai al asemejar que su hermano se preocupaba por él , aunque solo fuera un poco , eso le hacia sentir verdaderamente bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Te ocurre algo Dex? Te has quedado callado de repente- Interrogó confundido Dasher.

-¡¿Ah?! N-no , claro que no …- Respondió algo nervioso al darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojado frente a su hermano , cosa que se le hacía extraño aunque ya le hubiera pasado eso algunas veces más.

-Bueno , como tu digas- Se alzó de hombros -Iré a tomar algo para beber , la carrera me dejó seco , enseguida vuelvo- Explicó Dasher y salió por la puerta acabando por cerrarla.

Dexter , que ya se encontraba solo , suspiró y se sentó en el suelo recostándose en una de las paredes. No podía evitar dejar de pensar en todas las veces que Dasher se metía en líos por su culpa. Algunas veces su hermano dejaba bien claro que no quería volver a oír que se metían con él , pero otras no salía tan bien parado , eso asustaba mucho a Dexter …"_¿Y si le pasara algo peor por mi culpa?_" , pensaba para sí mismo , "_Yo se defenderme … estúpido Dasher , no necesito de su ayuda_" volvía a pensar, pero si en verdad le pasaba algo , Dexter no se lo perdonaría.

Muchas veces el menor pedía explicaciones a Dasher , del porque le protegía , él bien sabía que podía defenderse solo , no necesitaba la protección de su mayor , pero a esto , Dasher siempre le respondía con una única frase : "_No quiero ni voy a dejar que te hagan daño , porque eres mi gemelo , y porque entonces si te lastimaran , a mi me dolería mucho mas que a ti_". Dexter no sabía bien lo que quería decir con eso su hermano , pero lo que si sabía es que se preocupaba por él , y eso le hacia sentir muy feliz , no sabía bien porque , pero se sentía así , incluso se llegaba a sonrojar por ello , solo no quería que Dasher se percatara de ello.

Aunque no solo se sonrojaba por eso , muchas veces lo hacía cuando su hermano lo tocaba sin intención o cuando era agradable y atento con él por alguna cosa , pero no sabía porque se sonrojaba , ni siquiera sabía porque le gustaba hacerlo. Se ponía nervioso cuando escuchaba hablar a Dasher de ciertas cosas y en su mente inconscientemente las acomodaba para crear esa imagen de entre él y su gemelo y cuando se daba cuenta de aquella imagen , primero se regañaba a sí mismo , se sentía avergonzado y extraño por pensar en esas cosas con Dasher , luego reía por lo estúpido que aquello era , pero finalmente , se sonrojaba y le gustaba contemplar esa imagen en su cabeza , esa imagen tan sensual entre ellos dos , eso le gustaba y solo sabía eso , de ahí ya no pensaba más.

Ya pasado un rato , Dexter seguía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que su hermano entró de nuevo en los servicios , pero extrañamente , este se paró un segundo enfrente de la puerta y se escuchó un pequeño sonido , como un "clic" , que se le hizo muy sonoro a Dexter y este sabía que había cerrado la puerta desde dentro , ¿Habría hecho eso para que no supieran que estaban ahí?

-¿No has tardado mucho solo para ir a por algo para beber? y , ¿Porqué cerraste la puerta? , además ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? Tu nunca te saltas una clase- Dijo levantándose Dexter mirando a su hermano pidiéndole explicaciones.

-Lo sé , y no me voy a saltar la clase- Habló con un tonto que se le hizo algo provocativo a Dexter y Dasher fue acercándose lentamente a su hermano , por lo que este fue dando pasos cortos hacia atrás. -Es mas , aquí daré mi clase de biología- Prosiguió el mayor más cerca del menor mirándole sugerentemente a los ojos. Dexter se estremeció y se sonrojó al sentir esa mirada tan impactante al cruzarse con la suya propia para poco después chocarse contra la pared y quedarse quieto mirando a su gemelo. -Cerré la puerta para que mi clase no fuera interrumpida , eso no me gustaría.- Acorraló a Dexter contra él , sus brazos a los costados y detrás la pared. -Y por si quieres saber , el rato que me fui fue para asegurarme del todo que no me molestaban la clase.- Susurró con un tono bastante sensual para Dexter.

El menor al no aguantar tener tan cerca de esa manera a Dasher , aun sonrojado le agarró de los hombros y comenzó a forcejear empujándolo para que se alejara.

-¿D-de qué hablas? … Basta Dasher , déjame- Habló temblorosamente Dexter. Sus brazos daban la impresión de querer separar a su gemelo de él , pero no había ninguna fuerza en ellos.

-¿Porqué? … Solo quiero estudiar tu cuerpo , no es nada malo.- Acercó su rostro al de su reflejo y sus labios quedaron muy cerca de tocarse. Acto seguido , una de las manos del mayor de los gemelos Dai , se coló por debajo de la camisa blanca de Dexter.

Al sentir ese contacto con su piel , miles de sensaciones invadían a Dexter. ¿Por qué Dasher le estaba hablando y tocando así? , "seguro que quiere molestarme porque se aburre y solo está jugando" pensó el pequeño Dex para sí mismo y convencerse de ello. Pero su hermano Dasher parecía ser que se tomaba muy enserio esos "juegos". Esto lo supo el menor cuando su reflejo empezó a delinear trazos imaginarios con movimientos lentos de sus dedos en su pecho.

-Hermanito … a juzgar por la musculatura de tu cuerpo y sobretodo de tu torso , se puede apreciar que eres muy delicado y frágil … aunque eso yo lo se bien.- Dicho esto , el mayor comenzó a desabrocharle cuidadosamente los primeros botones de la camisa de su menor con la mano que aún tenia libre. -Solo déjame que lo compruebe y también saber más …- Concluyó este despojando la camisa blanca del uniforme del cuerpo de su hermano.

A Dexter ya se le hacía muy extraño que Dasher quisiese jugar de ese manera tan explicita con él , algunas veces le rozaba pero solo era para molestarle y acabar riéndose de él por sus reacciones , pero no … esta vez era muy diferente. Al menor de los gemelos Dai le empezaban a embriagar el aroma y el calor que desprendía su hermano mayor , notándolo cada vez más intenso y gustándole cada vez más. Pero cada vez que lo pensaba , en su mente aparecía esa frase : "No podemos hacer esto , es sucio"

-¡Suéltame Dasher! ¡Ya no juegues más conmigo! , esta mal …- Esas últimas palabras que salieron por la garganta de Dexter sonaron con un tono lastimoso , de esto Dasher se había dado cuenta.

-¿Está mal? ¿Enserio? …- Articuló el mayor parando por un momento las caricias que brindaba al menor en el pecho. -¿Tu crees que está mal demostrar a la persona que mas quieres … que la amas de verdad?- Acabó por decir Dasher casi en susurro al lado del oído de Dexter.

El menor de los gemelos se sonrojó a más no poder quedando estático ante esas palabras : "¡¿Demostrar que lo ama de verdad?!" , Dexter no se creía eso , ¿Acaso había querido decir indirectamente que quería demostrarle que lo amaba a él? , ¿a Dexter? ¿Desde cuando? Y ¿Porqué? ¿O había querido decir que era tal su amor de hermanos que quería demostrárselo solo siendo cariñoso? , el menor no sabía nada de eso , estaba más que confundido.

-No t-te entiendo … Dash- A Dexter cada vez se le hacía mas difícil articular palabra alguna , primero porque se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso gracias a las miradas tan sensuales y provocativas que le mandaba su gemelo directamente a los ojos , y segundo porque a cada caricia que Dasher le brindaba a Dexter , este se estaba excitando más.

-No hace falta que entiendas Dexie , pronto te darás cuenta … solo déjame que te enseñe y no te desvíes del tema de la clase.- Advirtió Dasher empezando a lamer un poco el cuello de su hermano , cerca de su oreja.

Al sentir la húmeda lengua de su gemelo en su propia piel , un gemido luchó por salir del interior de Dexter , acabando por ser escuchado por los sentidos auditivos del gemelo mayor. Este lo escuchó , sonrió con complicidad y siguió lamiendo y succionando esa parte a su hermano , había encontrado su punto débil , y eso le daba aun más ventaja de la que tenía.

-Aaah … D-Dasher …- Gimió el menor de los gemelos.

Le estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco , no había ni imaginado que la lengua de su gemelo sirviera para eso , además de para soltar millones de insultos y groserías hacía muchas personas , incluso hacia el mismo Dexter cuando Dasher se enfadaba. Dasher había pasado de lamer el cuello de su hermano a besar y morder sus hombros , dejando pequeñas marcas por todos estos. Dexter ya no podía aguantarlo más , ¡Se había excitado demasiado!. Le estaba encantando mucho lo que su reflejo le estaba brindando , eso no podía negarlo , por lo que dejó salir mas gemidos y jadeos de su garganta , eso a Dasher le excitaba mucho , quería volver a oírlos de nuevo así que le siguió lamiendo.

Unos minutos después , el mayor se percató de la erección ya notable bajo el pantalón de su hermano , sonrió de la misma manera que lo hizo antes y fue bajando muy lentamente una mano por el vientre de Dexter hasta toparse con el borde de ese pantalón negro grisáceo. Su uniforme no necesitaba cinturón alguno , por lo que este solo tuvo que desabrochar fácilmente el botón que sujetaba el pantalón a las caderas de su hermano y , metiendo su mano bajo la ropa interior también , acarició el miembro de su hermano muy lentamente.

Un fuerte gemido se escuchó de parte de Dexter , su hermano para acallarlo lo besó profundamente introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su gemelo. Sus lenguas se tocaban y se acariciaban , luchaban por tener el control de ese beso que se había vuelto tan pasional en cuestión de segundos y Dexter , al no aguantar más , volteó a su gemelo haciendo que quedase contra la pared , para después sentarlo en el suelo y él mismo sentarse encima de él mientras buscaba desesperadamente saborear los dulces labios de su gemelo otra vez , sentía que lo necesitaba. Eso pasó muy rápido , por lo que a Dasher no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar y ya se encontraba sin camisa porque Dexter mismo se la había quitado.

El menor aún estaba encima de su hermano y notó claramente como su reflejo estaba en el mismo grado de excitación que él , por lo que pensó en hacer lo mismo que Dasher le había hecho interiormente. Su mano se iba deslizando por el pecho del mayor de los gemelos , llegando hasta su vientre , pasando por su ombligo y finalmente encontrando por fin el borde del pantalón. Pero , al querer entrar dentro de él , Dasher se lo impidió tomándolo por la muñeca y diciéndole muy provocativamente :

-No , no … nada de eso.- Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Dexter , percibiendo el frío del metal de sus pendientes.- Aquí el profesor soy yo , el que da la clase … ningún alumno superará al maestro en esto.- Terminó por decir muy seguro de sí mismo.

El menor se sorprendió por la palabras de su gemelo y en cuanto se dio cuenta , estaba debajo de Dasher y esté entre sus piernas.

Tanto que había imaginado ese momento con su gemelo solo por curiosidad , incluso algunas veces inconscientemente lo había soñado , pero ahora estaba pasando de verdad , a menos que fuera otro sueño , que es lo que se estaba temiendo Dexter. Pero no , era imposible , esas caricias eran muy cálidas para solo ser una fantasía y los besos , muy reales y deseables para ser un sueño. Ahora ya el menor no pensaba en esa frase que se le había pasado por la mente hacía un rato , no … ahora solo una única cosa ocupaba los pensamientos de Dexter … y así era , era Dasher. Ambos , envueltos por la pasión y el calor de sus cuerpos , perdieron toda esencia de conciencia y sentido común , pues sus corazones latían tan fuerte por el otro , que se cegaron de todo lo demás que no fueran únicamente ellos dos solos. Ya no pensaban ni razonaban y tampoco querían hacerlo en ese momento.

Dasher comenzó un lento vaivén encima de Dexter , que era muy deseado por su menor , porque enseguida empezó a gemir al sentir que se rozaban sus entrepiernas. Dexter separó mas las piernas dando a entender a su gemelo que quería más de ese roce , cosa que Dasher captó enseguida y sonrió triunfante.

-¿Me dejas … explorarte un poco más?.- Preguntó el mayor de los Dai con la respiración agitada. A esto Dexter solo asintió con la misma respiración.

Su hermano ya le estaba comenzando a quitar ese pantalón negro grisáceo que componía parte del uniforme , solo dejándolo en su ropa interior , momentos después él mismo también se había quitado el suyo propio. Dasher , acto seguido se inclinó hacia los muslos de Dexter y los acarició para luego seguir un trazo en ellos con sus labios y la punta de su lengua , quería torturar mas aún a su hermano , quería escuchar esos gemidos que contenían su nombre , dicho de esa forma tan sensual por la persona que mas amaba , quería oírlos una y otra vez.

Los gemidos y jadeos producidos por le menor cada vez eran mas sonoros a cada caricia que el mayor le propinaba en todas las partes de su cuerpo , tanto besos y mordiscos en el cuello , como caricias y lamidas en su pecho y en otras partes. Dexter ya no lo aguantaba , su erección ya le dolía y empezaba a manchar su ropa interior , le daba vergüenza que su hermano le viera de esa forma.

-Aaah … Dash , date prisa … a-ahh … por favor.- Le pedía su menor mordiendo su labio inferior para acallar al menos algunos de sus ruidos.

Esto se le hizo demasiado sexy a su mayor , que al ver esto , de un jalón quitó la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Dexter y también la suya propia , para después quedar muy pegado a él comenzando otra vez ese vaivén que hacía fricción de nuevo entre sus entrepiernas. El menor de los Dai no tardo en sentir eso y Dasher besó sorpresivamente sus labios mientras lo tomaba del mentón.

-Dasher … esto esta frío …- Habló consiguiendo separarse de los labios de su gemelo y sintiendo el tacto del suelo frío en su piel.

-Veras que pronto ya no.- Introdujo tres de sus dedos en la boca de su menor mientras aún le hablaba. -Lámelos …- Ordenó este , Dexter obedeció.

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente húmedos , Dasher los llevó justo a la entrada de su hermano y comenzó a lubricarla con estos , mientras aumentaba la velocidad de esa fricción entre ellos.

-¡A-Aaah! … no aguanto más … mételos por favor …- Le suplicó Dexter.

Esta vez fue él quién obedeció y metió un primer dedo observando que su hermano daba signos de que eso le dolía. Esperó a que se relajara y metió un segundo dedo. Esta vez Dexter disfrutaba de ello por lo que siguió metiendo un tercer dedo , haciendo pequeños movimientos con estos.

Dasher disfrutaba ver las reacciones que tenía su pequeño gemelo al sentir el placer que le brindaba , "_Se le ve tan lindo e indefenso a la vez_" , pensaba por unos momentos el mayor. Le encantaba verlo así , se le hacía muy adorable.

-Ahora … déjame que vea mejor como eres por dentro Dexter.- Comentó Dasher retirando sus dedos de ahí.

Dexter no le había entendido del todo , así que se quedó perplejo ante ello , pero no hasta después que sentía como el miembro de su hermano penetraba lentamente en él.

-¡D-Dasher , a-aaahh! E-eso duele …- Soltó un grito de dolor desde sus entrañas que hizo quedarse quieto a su reflejo.

-Lo siento Dexie , si quieres yo …-Ya estaba por salir de él , pero el menor lo abrazó estrechamente por el cuello y fue acariciándole la espalda con sus uñas negras.

-No , no lo hagas … sigue , por favor … mételo más.- Suplicaba el menor de los Dai a pesar de las pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos y sus jadeos constantes.

El mayor al ver que el cuerpo de Dexter ya se había relajado un poco , siguió penetrando lentamente a su hermano , comenzando una serie de embestidas suaves que terminaron por volverse algo fuertes y con una velocidad que aumentaba.

-¡¡Aahhh … Dash … sigue , más … aahh , sigue!!- Pedía y repetía con deseo su gemelo empezando a rasguñar la espalda del mayor de los gemelos. Esto no le dolía en absoluto a Dasher , es mas , le gustaba y lo sentía placentero , le excitaba más.

No cesando en sus embestidas , saliendo y entrando constantemente del cuerpo de su hermano tal y como se lo había pedido , Dexter rodeó con sus piernas a su hermano , para sentirlo aún mas y sus labios se volvieron a fusionar entre sí , mezclando sus alientos y sus lenguas , ya nada podía pararlos y sacarlos de esa pasión.

El menor ya creyendo que eso no podía ir a más , Dasher agarró firmemente el miembro de su reflejo y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente , terminando por masturbarlo. Quería hacer sentir a Dexter todo lo que sentía por él , ese deseo , esas ganas locas de poseerlo , de que solo fuera suyo , eso era lo que anhelaba. Pero Dexter ya no aguantaba mas , arqueaba su espalda y gemía con todas sus fuerzas , sabía que de un momento a otro se vendría si su hermano seguía así. Quería que terminara de una vez , pero por otra parte , se sentía tan bien … le hacía sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido , ni tampoco hubiera imaginado que sentiría.

-¡Dasher … me corro … aah!.- Logró articular el menor de los gemelos terminando por soltar un gran gemido.

-Espera … a-aah , yo t-también … solo un poco más …- Jadeaba el mayor al ritmo que propinaba sus embestidas.

Segundos después , los fluidos que salieron del cuerpo de Dexter se encontraban tanto en el vientre de su hermano como en el suyo propio y Dasher le siguió viniéndose dentro de su gemelo , al mismo tiempo que caía jadeando al pecho de este. Estaban ambos recubiertos por una capa de fino sudor , también estaban cansados , pero no durarían en hacerlo otra vez si el otro lo pidiera.

-¿Te encuentras bien … Dexie?- Llamó con un tono dulce , raro en él , a su gemelo para que le mirara.

-Sí , pero … esto que a ocurrido …- No logró terminar su frase , pues su hermano lo besó sorpresivamente , saboreando el dulce néctar de sus labios una vez mas.

-Solo quería mostrarte lo tan importante que eres para mí … y lo mucho que te quiero y te necesito.- Terminó por susurrar recargando y juntando su frente con la de Dexter.

Dexter no sabía que decir , ni que pensar al respecto , pero después de unos momentos alzó su tierna mirada para posarla sobre los ojos verdes de su gemelo y sonrío con toda esa inocencia que siempre tenía. Un sonrojo en el rostro por parte de Dasher no se hizo esperar , cosa que divirtió a Dexter por que soltó una tímida risa al ver lo que causaba en su hermano terminando por besarle rozándole los labios.

-Oye , al final no me dijiste que hiciste cuando te fuiste todo ese tiempo … ¿no me digas que estabas esperando a alguien mas en otro baño?- Dijo bromeando Dexter.

-¡No , membrillo!- Se quedaron un momento callados , pero luego rieron diveridos y a la vez al recordar que esa palabra siempre la usaba mucho su padre y que por eso se les había pegado. Era extraña como insulto , lo sabían , pero escucharla de su padre siempre les causaba gracia. -Como te dije , estaba asegurándome de que mi clase no fuera interrumpida , y así fue. Digamos que … le hice una visita rápida al conserje sin que se diese cuenta.- Dasher rió maliciosamente al recordar que había colgado afuera , en la puerta de los servicios en los que estaban , un cartel que advertía : "Fuera de servicio. Por favor no pasar". Con eso seguro que nadie les molestaba si algún niño pasaba por ahí con alguna urgencia.

Dexter no entendía porque su hermano se reía , tampoco entendió lo que había querido decir con esas palabras porque después de eso no le había dicho lo que había estado haciendo. No le dio importancia. Se abalanzó sobre su hermano de nuevo y le besó. Esta vez el beso fue lento y tierno , separaron lentamente los labios del otro , se miraron con cariño entre sus ojos verdes y Dexter le dedicó susurrando a Dasher un "_Te quiero_".


	2. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**_Cáp. 2 ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_**

**Tashi y Shasha , los padres de los gemelos Dai , reciben una invitación a la boda de unos amigos a la que acudirán en el próximo fin de semana. Esto despierta la curiosidad de Dexter por las bodas y ambos proponen algo.**

**OºOºOºOºOºOºOºO**

Era una mañana cálida de un sábado de Mayo. Hacía un tiempo maravilloso ese día de primavera : un ambiente cálido con un radiante sol , unos alegres pajarillos que cantaban harmoniosas melodías , un cielo azul sin ninguna nube que amenazara con lluvia y , para colmar la escena , dos pequeños gemelos idénticos de la edad de unos 6 años , con los cabellos largos y negros con reflejos rubios y pelirrojos y de unos ojos verdes esmeralda , jugaban animadamente en el jardín de su casa , o al menos , parecía que jugaban.

-¡Vamos Dash! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero jugar como tú!- Suplicaba el más pequeño al mayor zarandeándole un poco para que se le quitara de encima.

-Pero Dex , tu no puedes , nunca me ganas a este juego y lo sabes- Habló inocente el más mayor dejando que su hermano se incorporara ya que estaba tumbado y sujetado por las manos.

-¡Algún día lo haré! ¡Seré mas fuerte que tú y ya verás!- Prometió el pequeño Dexter jurándosela a su gemelo por ganarle siempre a ese juego que ambos se inventaron.

-¡Sí claro Dexie! como tu digas- Rió divertido Dasher revolviéndole el pelo a su reflejo , cosa que este lo tomó como ofensa y se volteó algo molesto.

Mientras los pequeños Dai discutían entre sí por demostrar quien era mas fuerte de ambos , su madre apareció por la puerta que daba directa al salón principal. Esta los miró y suspiró negando con su cabeza de forma lenta pero con una sonrisa formada en sus labios. Poco después llamó a ambos.

-¡Dasher , Dexter , hijos! ¡Venid a desayunar! ¡Con vuestra tripita vacía no tendréis fuerzas para jugar después!-

-¡Sí Mamá!- Gritaron al unísono los gemelos mientras sonreían , se levantaban a la par y corrían a la cocina. A su madre se le hacía adorable que sus hijos hicieran o dijeran cosas a la vez sin darse cuenta , pensaba que seguramente sería esa conexión entre gemelos y sonrió por esto.

Ya en la cocina , Dasher y Dexter ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares , tomando su desayuno de siempre. Su padre Tashi también se encontraba sentado y leyendo el periódico como de costumbre en todas las mañanas mientras removía su taza de café a un ritmo continuo. Los gemelos no entendían porque esos papeles llenos de letras se les hacía tan interesantes a su padre , siempre andaba leyéndolo y nunca se cansaba de lo que ponía : "_que aburrido , papá siempre lee lo mismo_" , pensaban ambos gemelos al mirarlo.

-Papá , ¿Qué tanto lees?- Preguntó curioso Dexter al fin.

-Las cosas que pasan en la ciudad y en el mundo.- Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Y siempre son cosas malas , no? Lo se porque a veces también salen por la tele después de los dibujos animados y siempre dicen cosas malas que ocurren.- Comentó Dasher removiendo sus cereales para que se mezclaran con la leche.

-Cariño , no siempre son cosas malas.- Sonrió Shasha , su madre , al comentario del pequeño. -Las noticias también pueden ser cosas buenas que traen felicidad.- Concluyó la mujer mientras daba de comer a la hermana pequeña de 3 años de los gemelos , Sharon.

-¿Cómo que , por ejemplo?- Quiso saber más el menor prestando mas atención a la conversación que a su desayuno.

-Pues , por ejemplo …- Se quedó pensativa Shasha mientras daba otra cucharada mas a su hija pequeña. -Mirar , por ejemplo cuando vuestro padre y yo recibimos una invitación hace unos días de unos viejos amigos nuestros que anunciaban que se iban a casar. Esa es una noticia muy buena y que trae la felicidad a la personas , una boda. - Explicó sonriente su madre mientras su padre aun pasaba hojas del periódico y daba sorbos largos a su taza de café.

-¿Una boda?- Preguntó Dexter casi para el mismo porque no entendía ni conocía el significado de esa palabra.

El pequeño iba a preguntar decidido que era una boda , pero fue interrumpido por su padre que se levantó de la mesa doblando el periódico y dejándolo en la mesa con la taza de café ya vacía.

-Bueno , si no me voy ya llegaré tarde al trabajo.- Dio una mirada rápida a su reloj. -Y si , como bien dijo vuestra madre , hay tanto noticias buenas como malas. Adiós querida- Le dio un beso fugaz a su esposa después caminando hasta la pequeña Sharon para besarle la frente , para luego dirigirse a los gemelos mientras les revolvía cariñosamente el pelo -Y vosotros diablillos , no os metáis en problemas , nos veremos mas tarde.- Comentó riendo Tashi al ver que sus hijos eran casi igual que él.

-¡Papá! ¡Ya lo sabemos!- Le reprocharon por la forma que tenía su padre de despedirse de ellos tocándoles el pelo. Eso les molestaba pero en el fondo era un gesto cariñoso de su padre.

Cuando su padre desapareció de casa con el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose , todos acabaron su desayuno y Dasher acudió al salón para encender el televisor y ponerse a ver sus dibujos animados favoritos y matutinos sentado en el gran sillón que tenían. Dexter , por su parte , decidió quedarse con su madre para ayudarle a recoger todos los platos y demás del desayuno y de paso poder preguntarle sobre su duda.

-Mamá , ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo algo inseguro el menor de los Dai recogiendo unos cuantos platos y llevándolos al fregadero.

-Claro cielo , dime ¿De qué se trata?- Se interesó Shasha recogiendo lo que quedaba de la mesa y comenzando a lavar los platos.

-Es que , no se que es una boda , ¿Es algún tipo de fiesta de cumpleaños pero a lo grande? Como dijiste de invitación pues …-

-No cariño. Es una fiesta , pero no de cumpleaños , sino es una fiesta para celebrar el amor de dos personas.-

-¿Cómo? , no entiendo. ¿Amor?-

-Si Dex. Mira , cuando dos personas se enamoran , es decir que se quieren mucho , se aman , no pueden vivir sin el otro y se necesitan mutuamente , esas personas se juran amor eterno para estar siempre juntos y ser felices y entonces deciden casarse celebrando una gran fiesta que nunca olvidaran.- Explicó la mujer acabando de lavar los platos y dejándolos que secaran en el escurridero que había al lado. -Como por ejemplo vuestro padre y yo que nos casamos y tuvimos nuestra boda. No se si entenderás lo del amor porque aún eres muy pequeño , pero con el tiempo lo sabrás , seguro que encontraras a una persona a la que querrás mucho , Dexter.- Acabó ella sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello de forma dulce a su hijo mejor.

Dexter se quedó un poco absorto pensando en cada una de las palabras que le había dicho su madre , repasándolas e intentando entenderlas , aunque algunas le sonaban muy familiares : "¿Dos personas quererse mucho?" , "¿No poder vivir sin el otro , necesitarse mutuamente , amarse y estar siempre justos y felices?" , pensaba el pequeño. Eso se le hacía muy similar a algo. Recordó a su hermano , él quería mucho a su hermano Dasher , ambos se querían. Dexter pensaba que sin Dasher , todo sería muy malo. Si no lo tuviera , se perdería muchas veces y no sabría que hacer , necesitaba a su gemelo mas que a nadie y a nada en el mundo , quería estar siempre junto a él y ser feliz , eso es lo que pensaba y lo que mas quería Dexter , pero , ¿su madre a eso como le llamaba? ¿Amor? ¿Eso sentía por su hermano?.

No lo entendía muy bien eso del amor , o al menos eso le había dicho su madre , pero ella también había dicho que encontraría alguien a quien querer mucho. Dexter pensaba que ya tenía a ese alguien. Dasher era para el la persona a la que quería mas en todo el planeta , sí , también estaban sus padres , familiares y amigos , pero su hermano era muy especial para él , era su mitad y sin ella no podía vivir , así que entonces … ¿Dexter sentía amor por Dasher? ¿Lo amaba? ¿Eso era lo que sentía y lo que quería decir su madre? ¿Estaba enamorado de él como ella decía?. Bueno , de todas formas fuera lo que fuera , no sabía ni entendía nada de eso.

-Mamá , todo eso que has dicho no lo he entendido muy bien- Dijo algo dudoso el pequeño -Pero , ¿me podrías enseñar como es una boda?-

-Bueno , si te empeñas tanto en el tema te podría enseñar algunas fotos de nuestra boda que tenemos en el álbum familiar , pero aun no entiendo porque de repente te interesa tanto esto.-

-Es solo que tengo curiosidad y me gustaría saber.-

-En fin , como quieras Dexter , después de todo , a la curiosidad de mi pequeño no le puedo decir que no.- Contestó su madre tomando a la pequeña Sharon entre los brazos con una sonrisa en sus labios e hizo gesto a Dexter para que le siguiera subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse y entrar a su habitación.

Mientras Dasher aun seguía viendo anonadado la televisión en el salón , Shasha y Dexter se encontraban en la habitación de la pareja ojeando los álbumes familiares con los muchos recuerdos que estos llevaban. El menor de los gemelos se divertía al ver todas esas fotos , algunas graciosas , otras nostálgicas y otras embarazosas , hasta que al fin llegaron a las fotos de la boda de sus padres.

Dexter las miraba con mucho interés y atención. Veía a su madre con ese gran y bonito vestido largo y blanco y a su padre con ese traje y corbata negra de vestir , tenía que admitir que ambos se veían muy bien y se les notaba la felicidad en sus caras. Eso alegraba mucho al pequeño , le ponía muy contento ver sonreír a su madre y a su padre , aunque fueran en las fotos y aunque su padre no sonriese mucho , pero igual le encantaba.

En las fotos también podía ver que había muchas personas , algunas las conocía porque eran familiares y amigos , a otras no las conocía pero no importaba. También veía que había muchas flores , estaban en una iglesia , todo estaba muy decorado y todos parecían felices hasta que llegó a dos fotos que les llamó la atención mas que otras. Una era de cuando en el momento justo donde sus padres se intercambiaban sus anillos de alianza , y la otra , cuando al fin se besaban para cerrar su pacto de amor. La última le asqueaba un poco a Dexter al ver a sus padres darse un beso de mayores como decía él y su hermano , pero el verla le hacía feliz.

-Mamá , ¿Porqué os dais esos anillos?- Preguntó de nuevo un curioso Dexter.

-Es para jurar aún mas el amor que le tienes esa persona , para demostrarle que le quieres de verdad.- Respondió intentando explicarle a su hijo.

-¿Y aquí? ¿Porqué os besáis papá y tú?- Señaló la otra foto que le llamó la atención. -¿No os daba vergüenza delante de tanta gente y de ese señor?- Refiriéndose inocentemente al cura y algo miedoso de no saber quien era y porque vestía algo raro.

-No cariño. Nos besamos para que todos supieran que ya estábamos juntos , para celebrar que nos habíamos casado , es lo que se debe hacer , y ese señor fue el que nos casó a los ojos de Dios- Rió la mujer abrazando a su pequeño.

-¡Argh! , que asco mamá , ¡Nunca daré un beso de mayores!- Concluyó Dexter asqueado por ese beso.

Después de eso , el día pasó relativamente rápido , los gemelos salieron a jugar con sus amigos y llegaron a casa algo cansados al igual que su padre por el trabajo. A Dexter no le había dado tiempo de mencionarle lo que había aprendido de las bodas a su hermano , pero si que había pensando en lo que sentía por su hermano , si le quería como había dicho su madre o era diferente. De todos modos , se lo diría cuando estuvieran ya solos en su habitación antes de acostarse , como siempre , que hablaban de cosas al no poder dormir enseguida.

Los pequeños se bañaron , cenaron y se quedaron un rato en el salón viendo la televisión con sus padres . Rato después , el gran reloj de péndulo colgado de una de las paredes del salón marcó las nueve.

-Muy bien pequeños , ya es hora de acostarse a dormir- Anunció por fin su madre.

Los gemelos Dai refunfuñaron por esto , siempre lo hacían , pero su madre siempre los convencía para ir a dormir a esa hora , así que subieron a su habitación , se cambiaron poniéndose sus pijamas y se acostaron cada uno en su cama , tapándose con las mantas mientras su madre los arropaba deseándoles buenas noches y dulces sueños. Tras su madre cerrar la puerta y asegurarse de que bajaba las escaleras , Dexter se levantó de su cama y encendió la pequeña lamparita de noche que tanto le gustaba , acercándose a la cama de su gemelo y con solo tocar a Dash , este se hizo a un lado para dejar que su hermano se acostara al lado de él.

-¿Qué te pasa Dex? Ya se que te cuesta dormir nada mas te acuestas y que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad pero yo estoy cansado …- Habló vagamente el mayor mirando a su menor con los ojos medio cerrados y bostezando.

-Dash , hoy mamá me dijo que era una boda- Comentó muy tranquilamente él.

-¿hmm? ¿Y bien?.-

-Estuve pensando en lo que dijo. Me dijo que dos personas se casaban cuando estaban enamoradas , cuando se querían mucho , cuando se amaban , se necesitaban , no podían vivir sin el otro … esas personas se casaban para jurarse amor eterno y vivir juntos y felices- Explicó el menor tal y como recordaba las palabras de su madre.

-Sí , bueno … ¿Y que?- Dasher sabía sobre las bodas porque ya le habían explicado , por eso no le interesaba mucho al principio , pero ahora parecía un poco mas interesado que antes y ya no bostezaba. Sentía un leve cosquilleo en su estomago al oír esas palabras salir de su hermano. ¿Porqué? No lo sabía bien , quizá hubiera sido la cena que le había sentado mal.

-Pues que … hasta ahora me e dado cuenta de que nosotros también tenemos todo eso , o por lo menos por mi parte sí.- Sonrío dulcemente Dexter aún mirando a Dasher lo que hizo que el cosquilleo del estomago del mayor se intensificara. Aún no lo entendía bien , ¿Porqué sentía eso al ver así ahora a su hermano? , ese cosquilleo le era molesto pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba , era una sensación extraña. -Con eso entendí que te amaba , aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso … ¿Tú que dices Dash? Me quieres también mucho y me necesitas , ¿No hermano?.-

-Claro que sí Dexie , te quiero mucho y te necesito …- Abrazó a su hermano estrechamente pero sin hacerle daño porque el cuerpo de Dexter era mas frágil que el suyo. -Pero amar como tu dices creo que es cosa de mayores.- Añadió hablando suavemente mirando los preciosos ojos verdes de su hermano mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

-¿Porqué? No entiendo bien. Dash , yo vi las fotos de mamá y papá en su boda , y parecían tan felices. Sonreían mucho , incluso papá. Mamá me dijo que era porque se amaban y se iban a jurar amor eterno para estar siempre juntos , por eso estaban tan felices. No entendí bien eso del amor eterno , pero suena muy bonito además de que con eso puedes estar siempre junto a tu persona especial. Mamá también me dijo que yo no entendería muy bien esto del amor y también me dijo que algún día conocería a alguna persona a la que querer mucho y estar siempre con ella , pero , yo creo que ya tengo a esa persona especial.- El menor diciendo esto , acarició con un dedo y muy suavemente todas la facciones de la cara de su reflejo , empezando por su nariz y acabando por delinear sus labios. -Esa persona especial eres tu Dash y lo se muy bien.- Acabo sonriendo mientras aun le acariciaba.

Dasher no lo podía creer , tan inocente siempre que era su hermano y ¿le estaba diciendo eso?. Sintió como ese cosquilleo de su estomago subió de repente y sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad carmesí en cuanto su gemelo le acarició de esa forma tan dulce , su abrazo también se hizo mas fuerte instantáneamente pero aún sin llegar a hacer daño. Le gustaba mucho , lo tenía que admitir. Su hermano Dexter era tan … dulce y cariñoso con él. No deseaba nada mas que tener a su hermano cerca de él , sentir su calor y su afecto que tan solo mirándole a los ojos ya sabía que se lo daba.

-No estoy muy seguro pero … creo que estoy enamorado de ti. Igual que papá y mamá lo están. Estoy seguro de que yo te amo porque quiero estar junto a ti siempre.- El menor entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó mas al cuerpo de su hermano , pegándose a él y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor mientras jugaba con sus mechones de pelo.

El mayor al sentir el contacto con el cuerpo de su reflejo , se sonrojó mas y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron por un momento sin él poder hacer nada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nunca se había sentido así. Se sentía raro y extraño por esa sensación pero por otro lado también se sentía muy bien. Sentía la débil respiración de su gemelo en su propio cuello , era cálida y muy agradable , era tan reconfortante.

-Entonces … ¿Estamos enamorados?.-

-No lo se.- Se encogió Dexter de hombros. -Yo solo sé que te amo. No estoy muy seguro de lo que significa , pero se que es algo bonito porque cuando papá se lo dice a mamá , ella sonríe mucho … ¿Tú lo sabes?.-

-Amar es querer mucho a una persona , como te dijo mamá. Pero , yo tampoco estoy seguro de que forma.-

El menor se encogió un poco mas. Su mirada poco a poco se tornaba triste. Le daba la impresión que su gemelo no sentía lo mismo que él , de que no le quería.

-Pero , ¿Sabes? Aunque no se que significa del todo , yo se que también te amo Dex.- Sonrío el mayor y el menor le miró enseguida. -Por eso , te propongo una cosa … - Se incorporó un poco Dasher aun mirando a su hermano. Acto seguido Dexter también se incorporó.

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-Dexter Dai … ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.- Un sonrojó se apoderó enseguida de las mejillas de ambos niños. De Dasher por decir aquello y de Dexter por escucharlo.

-¿Te refieres … como mamá y papá? ¿Para estar siempre juntos?.-

-Sí , para estar siempre juntos , como los dos queremos. Será nuestra boda. Tú también eres mi persona especial.- Dexter sonrió por esto.

-Si quiero … quiero casarme contigo para estar siempre junto a ti.- El menor se sonrojo más. No era capaz de mirar a los ojos a su hermano.

-Entonces …- El mayor le tomo de las manos haciendo que le mirara. -Te juro amor eterno. Te prometo que siempre te querré.-

-Yo también te lo prometo. Siempre estaremos juntos.-

Dasher tomó suavemente el rostro de su gemelo entre sus manos , se acercó suavemente a sus labios y los besó por un tiempo. Cuando se separaron Dexter estaba muy sorprendido por aquello y totalmente rojo. Su hermano le había dado un … ¿Beso de mayores? , sí , era uno. Él dijo que nunca daría uno , le parecía asqueroso. Pero el que le había dado su reflejo le hacía sentir tan bien , no le parecía asqueroso , es mas , le gustaba.

Poco después el menor de los Dai sonrió ampliamente haciendo que el mayor hiciera lo mismo y se abrazaron acostándose de nuevo muy juntos apagando la pequeña lamparita de noche.

-¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo?- Mencionó Dasher suavemente mientras aún veía el rostro de su hermano gracias a unos rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana.

-Sí … me gusta dormir contigo.- Respondió Dexter de la misma forma. -Dasher , hermano …-

-¿Sí , Dexter?-

-Te amo …- Se juntó mas con su hermano y apoyó su cabeza en un hombro de este , cerrando sus pequeños ojos.

-Yo también te amo …- El mayor también cerró lo ojos y ambos , rato después , quedaron dormidos en un profundo sueño que estaban seguros que compartirían siempre.


End file.
